


Collar Me

by Ruquas



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: BDSM, Collars, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was afraid that Don would reject him as a slave</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collar Me

Afraid he waited at the foot of his Dom's bed. He was afraid that Don would reject him as a slave. When the older man had called he sounded very. He didn't knew if he could handle a rejection. They agreed to try a BDSM relationship for three months and if it worked, then they could continue. The time was up.

When the door opened he took a deep breath. Obviously Don sensed how nervous he was. „Calm down, Colby.“, whispered Don when he sat down on the bed. Don seemed to be calm. Colby wished he could at least pretend to be as calm as Don.

Colby nodded slightly and closed his eyes as Don began to pet him. He made his choice. He just hoped Don had made the same choice as him. „Did you liked the last months?“. Colby did not even had to think twice about Don's question. „Yes, Sir. I liked them very much.“. Silence. Maybe Don did not liked the past months. Maybe Don was not pleased with him after all. „And would you like to continue?“, Don asked hesitantly. „Yes, Sir.“. Would Don turn him away. Would Don want to break up? „Good. But there are going to be two more rules. You are always naked when you are at home. It does not matter if I am here, too. You have to keep yourself lubed. I will not care if you did it or not. It is your responsibly, I am not going to do it. The other rules are the same as the past three months. If you are breaking one of them, you will be punished. Did you understood everything?“

He could not breathe as Don explained the rules. He just had to nod. Then he would get the best thing in the world. Ore one of the best things. „Yes, Sir. I understand the rules and accept them“, he said and added in a small voice „Thank you, Sir.“

Don stopped to pet him, opened a drawer and closed it again. „Then I have something for you.“, his Master said and kissed him on the mouth. The next Colby felt was a wide strap of leather on his throat. He had to fight the upcoming tears. Don gave him a collar. A real collar. When they were at this club most slave had a collar. Since then he wanted one, too. So everyone could see that he belonged to someone. „You do not have to wear it at work, or outside. You do not have to wear it at all. I just thought... I thought maybe... maybe you would like one.“. Don's voice sounded suddenly shy and when Colby looked up he could see the vulnerability in Don's face. „I love it. I would like to wear it everywhere.“. Don smiled at him and Colby smiled back. „Thank you, Master.“. Don's smile turned into an evil grin and he grabbed the younger mans hair before he pulled Colby's face into his lap.

„And why are you not showing me how grateful you are, slave?“


End file.
